Ms. Frizzle's Supertastic Splitting Adam Clue Caper!
Ms. Frizzle's Supertastic Splitting Adam Clue Caper is the 14th episode aired for Season 2, even though it was the 15th Season 2 episode (37th episode overall) produced and filmed. This crosses the series over with the movie Splitting Adam Plot Jared was surfing channels and found a listing for the movie Splitting Adam, due to the events of Race With the Jace, even though he never watched it, he gets worried. And his relationship with Isabela hasn't been going well, lately. This looks like a job for Ms. Frizzle. The next day, The Friz goes AWOL, but leaves clues for the posse and her class. As well as a list of two items: a special duplex igniter (a special kind of battery) and clone catcher. They get these items (it wasn't really easy) Ms. Frizzle gives them a new set of instructions by telling Jared two words with the familiar sparkle in her eye: Splitting Adam. You know what means!: Another trip on The Magic School Bus! Only those two words lead to Ms. Frizzle taking them on a field trip on The Magic School Bus INTO the Splitting Adam movie (and vanishing again, leaving Liz in charge) It's up to Jared and the gang to help Adam Baker (Jace Norman) with his cloning dilemma in the movie. However, Jared soon starts to get jealous because of Lori (who is played by Isabela Moner, ironically) and the clones, including Perfect. Because of this, he lets his anger take over and almost endanger his friends and the bus. He gets upset, but Isabela helps him with his feelings, by telling him the exact same vow they made when they first started dating. Ms. Frizzle takes the wheel and confesses she made this adventure and clue caper to test Jared and Isabela's relationship and it worked. However, the fun and games are over when Perfect (Adam's crazy, mind-lost, handsome clone, who wants everything , yeah, hence the name, perfect) trash the cloning machine and stole the duplex igniter battery from it. Our heroes make it to the water park, but on their way, Isabela tumbles and almost plummets to her end from the back of the bus, but just in the nick of time, Jared saves her (romantically). After a scene of awesomeness and battle, Perfect was defeated and the clones disappear with him. The next morning, the posse goes back home after a big adventure! Cast * Jared * Claire Higgins * Isabela Moner * Ms. Frizzle (Voice: Lily Tomlin) * Liz (Voice: Catherine Thompson) * Monique (Cree Cicchino) * Barney the Dinosaur (Body: Carey Stinson, Alan Bruce, Josh Martin, Maurice Scott) (Voice: Dean Wendt, Tim Dever, Duncan Brannan, Jared, TBA) * Baby Bop (Body: Lauren Mayeux, Jennifer Kendall, Jill Nelson) (Voice: Julie Johnson, Carol Farabee, Lauren Tom) * BJ (Body: Jeff Brooks, Kyle Nelson, Jerad Harris) (Voice: Patty Wirtz) * Riff (Body: Jeff Ayers, Adam Brown) (Voice: Michaela Dietz) * Taraji P. Henson (aka Cookie) * Denise (Chiara Aurelia) * Libby (Voice: Raven-Symone) * Adam (Jace Norman) * Lori (Isabela Moner) * Vance (Jack Griffo) * Perfect (Jace Norman) * Clones (Jace Norman) * Danny * Sheldon * Madeline Cabral (cameo/mentioned) Songs # J&F Theme # What Should I Do? # The Friz is a Whiz! # Anything Can Happen (We're Going on Another Field Trip) # Here We Go Again (Nappy Roots) # Summer in the City (St. Lunatics) # Good Enough (Jussie Smollett cover) # Key to My Heart (Craig David cover) # I Got You (Parody of When Tomorrow Comes) # Big Ball (Drama) # You Can't Win # Victory Song (aka We Did It (J&F version)) (Wii Fit Victory Theme) # I Love You (Standard J&F version (Barney & Friends Season 4-6-esque)) Trivia/Notes * This episode is a crossover with the Nickelodeon movie, Splitting Adam * This episode's plot appears to be similar to The Magic School Bus episode Spins a Web (the cast zapping into movie, having a job to do, involves helping someone, etc.) * The events from Race with the Jace & How Jared Met Isabela were brought up (referenced) * When the bus goes crazy, it malfunctions a similar way to the Magic School Bus in the Haunted House (whistle form included) * The jets Liz acquires the bus with after the first few seconds the gang are zapped into the movie are the ones from Inside Ralphie, only without the bandage decals, and when it transforms, the bus spins a similar way to Getting Energized, Flexes its Muscles, and Going Batty * When the bus transforms to go into the pool before Jared's vision, the submarine form is a mixture of For Lunch, Gets Eaten, Takes a Dive, and Blows Its Top, and the horn from Ready, Set, Dough and Ups and Downs is used/heard. This is the usual submarine form for the franchise, as it has all the submarine forms for a throwback feel * This episode was featured in many DVDs, most notably Valentine's Day * When the bus gets splashed out the water by the swimmers, its face is from when Ralphie coughs them out from Inside Ralphie * This would be considered somewhat a sequel to Race with the Jace *In the original script, it would've been the first time Ms. Frizzle's 4th grade class is present, being voiced by their original voice actors, but to give Ralphie, Carlos, Tim, Arnold, etc. a throwback feel, kid voice actors (notably from Nick shows) voice them, giving them their Season 1 voices (however, Arnold and Tim's voices are supposed to sound like their Season 2 voices, while Ralphie, Carlos, and the rest of the class are Season 1) * Category:Jared & Friends Category:J&F episodes Category:J&F episodes/franchise focusing on Jared Category:Jared-bela Category:J&F DVD Category:J&F Books Category:J&F stuff focusing on Isabela Moner Category:Focusing on Ms. Frizzle Category:Love Episodes Category:Romance Episodes